One last time
by beybladexxfreak
Summary: This story takes place at Beyblade Shogun Steel. Seven years have passed since the accidents of Nemesis. Ginga has vanished and it hasnt been heard of him. Heartbroken, Madoka must move on. How will she react if Ginga suddenly shows up again?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Beyblade Metal Fight! All rights belong to the author and the anime studios producing the epsiodes of beyblade! This fanfiction takes place at Beyblade Zero G, literally after epsiode 35 Shinobou´s battle with Kiara. Its a sequel to my previous fanfiction: _Trying not love you_**

**Its not neccesary to read this former fanfiction to understand this story. You are welcomed to do so, though! :) Hopefully you will enjoy this! ;)**

Madoka´s POV

I looked out of the window of my car. The sky was tar-black and the large clouds were moving towards me. I heard a tapping on the window and then it became a pitter-patter. People ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. The roofs of the cars danced with spray and I could hear the murmuring of the rain through the window. It sounded like the buzzing of angry bees.

Rainy days always brought back old memories. I still remembered how it felt to be kissed under the rain. It only happend once and it had been a very special kiss. He had been my first love. I had been so head over heals in love with him. Even though he rejected me first...I had been quite persistent. I had to smirk, remembering these days. I had witnessed a lot of firsts with him. We had been so happy together...but this happiness didnt last long...soon I had to learn that there is nothing as happily ever after. My boyfriend, Ginga Hagane disappeared. He didnt say anything. It just happened. From one day to the other, he was gone. I never understood why.

First I had been very worried of course. I was sure, that something must have happened to him, not believing that he would leave me like that. But time proved me wrong. His father went back to Koma, not willing to tell anyone something about his son´s whereabouts. The only thing, I had been told was that he left on a journey. I never got the chance to contact him. He didnt write or call me...in fact I didnt hear anything from him. Soon I realized that he wasnt coming back. It took me quite a while to get over this shock.

After a few weeks the other legendary bladers disappeared as well. The gang was not longer what it used to be...most of them went their own way. Hikaru and Benkei stayed in Metal City. Tsubasa became the new director of the WBBA. As crazy as it sounded, life continued. Seven years had passed since then.

Madoka stopped the car in the driveway. She wondered, if she should wait inside the car, until the rain got less or if she just should hurry inside. She decided for the second option, since she didnt mind getting wet and who knew how long this sudden rainstorm would last.

I entered my small appartment. It was right above my shop, the B-pit. I switched on the lights in the floor. My parents were smiling at me from that old frame on the wall. Mr. Amano had passed away three years ago in a plane crash. He had been the only family, I had. My life never has been easy. Actually it was quite sad and depressing... I never would have been able to stand all of this on my own. I was very grateful to my dear friends, just as Hiakru and Tsubasa, who always had been there for me. That way I was able to go on.

Things changed after all. A new generation of blader was born and since then a lot of pleasing things had happened. I was very happy to see, that beyblading was developing into a new era. Zero Kurogane and his friends were bringing fresh wind. I liked them all very much, especially this little girl Maru. She reminded me a lot of my own self. Maru was such a nice girl and always very interested in collecting new data about beyblades. I smiled thinking about her. Right now, the Neo Battle tournament was taking place. I wondered how Zero and his friends were doing. Today Shinobou had been defeated by Kiara at Neon Blader. He got injured in this battle. I couldnt deny the fact, that I hated the turn this tournament was taking. It reminded me way too much of the accidents at Battle blader back then. Though his injuries hadnt been very serious. Maru had already contacted me, telling me that Shinobou was doing better now.

Still, these DNA guys are dangerous. We have to be more careful.

I recalled the talk with Tsubasa, I had right now. I had been at the WBBA a few moments ago.

*****flashback*

**Tsubasa? Honestly... I think you should disqualify Kira from the tournament. That would be the best!**

**Sorry, no can do**, he replied.

**What? But...just today, didnt you see how he battled? His new beyblade has too much attack power! I dont want them getting more involved into this. Its too dangerous!**

**But...that way, it would be as if we are afraid of him.**

**We are not! But the risk, that more bladers take damage of this is too high! It would be unreasonable to let things continue like this!**

**Zero will be able to win against him. Im sure about that...**

**Hm...Im not that sure...Do you really think that this would be a good idea? Didnt you see how angry he got?**

**I did! **

**If he is not able to control his feelings, he wont be in the state to defeat anyone! Do you really want to risk that? **I was getting furious.

Benkei, who was in the same room too; hadnt said a word yet. But now, he interfered:

**Im sorry Madoka, but I have to admit that I can see both of your sides. Still I believe that Tsubasa is right!**

**What? **_Had both of them turned into complete douchebags?_

I was pissed with both of them.

**Fine...** I was fuming now. **But dont blame me, when things dont turn out the way you think!**

Benkei smiled. **Im sure, Zero will be able to handle this, Madoka. Just like Ginga did!**

For a moment I froze at his words. Normally we didnt bring up his name. Benkei seemed to notice that he said something to upset me.

**I-eh... I didnt mean to... **He quickly stattered.

**Its okay, Benkei. I dont mind. ** I sighed.

It actually was true. I only had been surprised a little. There was nothing more than that. It was kind of exhausting, since a lot of things reminded me of him lately. Zero had a lot in common with a certain red head. Even more than the knew.

Tsubasa and I shared a short look. He knew, how I felt about this issue. That was eventually the reason, why he waited so long, before he asked me out again. Yeah, it was kind of ironic, but I had agreed on this.

*End of flashback*

It wasnt easy, by any means. Some afternoons, Hikaru would find me crying in my room. And some morning, Madoka just didnt have the motivation to get out of bed. But little by little, as slow as a snail, she was able to put away all the old relics without a second glance or hesitation.

Ginga would have wanted her to move on and be happy right?

Madoka had to repeat this thought continously to herself. After all she deserved some happiness too. Pretty soon, living without Ginga seemed relatively normal. She adjusted to this strange and new chapter of her life. And surprisingly she adjusted well enough to start dating again.

She loved Tsubasa that was for certain, but deep down she knew she could never love him, like she had loved Ginga. There was something about first love that always withstood the test of time. Something about its genuine passion and innocence could not extort an ounce of its romance.

Tsubasa had waited nearly five years, before he asked her out. He wanted to make sure she was ready and secure. Even though Madoka never had been asking for a relationship, quite a lot of guys had asked her out, but she had always refused. She hadnt been able to trust someone so easily again. That was why Tsubasa waited so long. He knew how hard it was for Madoka to put the past behind her and wanted to make sure he wasnt rushing her into anything she would regret later.

She had dated Tsubasa once, but things hadnt worked out. They had remained good friends though and it was him, who had been her shoulder to cry on, during the strenuous time of mourning. He had been always on her side. She was more than grateful to have him as her boyfriend.

**So? What do you think? :) Im looking forward to read your opinion! **

**As always thanks a lot for reading! Have a nice day :***


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Ginga,_

_this is about the third letter Ive written you today. I just dont know what to do anymore. Im comletely lost without you. I found an old sweater of yours that you had lent me, in the far back of my closet. Automatically, the scent triggers a fresh set of tears._

_Its been months since Nemesis and there´s no word from you. Kenta keeps persuading me to keep hope up and that you are fine, just probably busy somewhere. Hikaru always advises me to do something to take my mind off of you, but its an attempt done in vain._

_I can see it in their eyes. They are forcing themselves to move on. But I dont want to move on. I want to pick up where we left off. I cant help it, but constantly remembering that wonderful night. The night I spent at your place. Its was the sweetest and most beautiful night ever..._

_Im trying to be strong but how can someone be strong when their entire world is falling apart and all they can do is sit and helplessy watch?_

_We had the beginning of something good, you know? That summer was probably the best Ive ever had in my life. For once, my life made sense... we made sense. And then you had to go and before I knew it, the world was not what it used to be._

_Most bladers dont beyblade anymore. Everyone is terrified since the accidents of Nemesis are still present. Nothing is as it was before. Do you know how badly my heart aches, knowing that you are not here. _

_Everyone misses you... we need your support, your spirit, your energy. Do you know, how much I need you? How much I need you to assure everything is all right and how much I need to see that lazy grin and your messy hair?_

_Do you know, what you are doing to me, how much your absense is killing me? I thought for once that I could have the perfect happy ending. You would be my hero and we would get married. Instead all Im left with is a bundle of memories and tattered photographs._

_I miss you, Ginga!_

_Dont you realize that I would do anything to get you back? Do you realize how overjoyed I would be if for once, I would get a message from you? Or a call? Anything..._

_Some people speculate me you are dead. But I dont believe them, if you had perished, I would have known. I would have felt it. But I think you are still out there, searching for a way to get home._

_You have lost your way, is all._

_Come back to me. Please, just come home._

_All my love_

_Madoka_

oOo

Madoka sighed as she placed the wrinkled letter back in its hiding spot. She had been rummaging around in her closet, looking for the jacket she bought last winter on sale, when it had gracefully floated to the floor.

The front on the envelope was not adressed and curiosity got best of her. She had torn open the paper, only to be assailed with a past she had hoped to bury long ago. After reading only the first two lines, she had felt so numb inside.

She had done such a good job at concealing the wound that over time, she had forgotten about it. Or maybe it was rather not an action of forgetting but of ignoring.

Whichever it was, the technique had been working for quite some time. It had allowed her to place all the letters and photographs and various mementos, in a special box in a discreet hiding place. She always kept one photograph out, though. It was a candid one that she had taken herself. They had been outside together, messing about at the river and after an hour or so, decided to have a bit of a rest. He was grinning at the camera and his hair was flying all over the place, even messier than usual.

His eyes were twinkling with jest and slyness, probably because right after he had involuntairly gotten this picture taken, he had showered her with a big splash of water. This picture brought up memories of better days, days when she had been so young, so in love, so naive...the picture sat in a maron frame upon her nightstand and sometimes, before she turned off the light, she would study it for a few moments, issue it a small, pleasant yet nostalgic smile and then roll on her right side to fall asleep.

She certainly would never forget him, but after nearly five years of mourning, wondering and praying, she decided to move on. In the back of her mind, she sometimes found herself having faith in the theory that one day, he would appear on the doorstep of the P-Bit, greeting her with arms wide open. But this was instantly dismissed, as soon as she conjured the idea. It was silly to keep holding on, when everyone had highly advised her to move on. There hadnt been much information about his whereabouts and practically no one had seen him since that fateful day. There had been a few reports of an occasional sighting, but these had only been false alarms. It got frustrating and painful to station herself on a pedestal of such high hopes, only to be violently knocked off.

Ginga Hagane had turned into a myth. He was one of the Legandary bladers and once the strongest blader of the world. But now, nobody had seen him. He was a hero, while she, Madoka was a no one.

She wasnt that silly and naive as she used to be before. She knew now, that this love hadnt meant to be. It wasnt something so weird, after all many people fall in love several times in their life. Only she had been so dumb, to think that a first love would last. There had been times, when she had been so mad at him, for leaving her like that, that she wanted to throw her special box of memories away and pretend that all of this never happened. But then, she hadnt been able to bring herself to do this. She knew, it was kind of childish to keep holding on these things. Still, they were important to her. So why should she throw away something so precious to her?

Madoka considered herself a strong girl. She wasnt going to let her past affect her present now. She had shared some wonderful times with him back then. And she didnt want to forget this time. But that didnt mean that she was going to be sad for the rest of her life. She had wonderful friends. She had a great job, which she enjoyed very much. She had a great boyfriend. Acutally she had nothing to complain about. Okay...maybe Tsubasa was sometimes a little bit too busy. Like last time, when he didnt make it to their appointment at the restaurant. He had been having an important meeting, going on and since he was the director, he couldnt just leave like that. She had been okay with that. He had been very sorry and she wasnt the type of person, who was staying mad at someone for a long time.

oOo

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Feeling exhausted, Madoka took her mobile phone and pressed the snooze button. She was just soooo tired. Last night, she hadnt been able to sleep well, after she read that letter. Even though she hated admitting it, even to herself, it had made her stay up for a while.

But after a short moment, the alarm just went on again and even though she was annoyed, Madoka got up. She went to the bath room to have a quick shower. After that she made herself something to eat and started getting dressed. Today was the final battle. Zero against Kira. Madoka was feeling a little nervous, considering the fact, that Zero had been so upset yesterday. She could understand his anger though... still she hoped that he had calmed down a little, or else he wouldnt be able to battle with his full strength.

However Madoka´s worries were unfounded. Zero did an amazing job! He won the last battle and even Shinobou was there to congratulate him. Benkei carried him, since he was still not strong enough to walk again. Madoka couldnt deny the fact, that she was very proud at Zero and his friends. All of them did their best and that is how they achieved to get that far.

**You really did great! **Madoka told Zero. Together with Maru, Ren, the Unabara brothers and everyone, they were having a special dinner party at Benkei´s place.

**He he he, thanks Madoka! **Zero said, blushing a little.

**I wouldnt have been able to win this match though, without his help...**

**His?**

**Oh yeah, I havent told you yet...but I met him last night! **Zero announced proudly.

Madoka frowned. Who was he talking about?

**It is Ginga! I met him!**! Zero was smiling brightly.

_Ehhhh? _Madoka nearly choked on the coke she had been drinking right now.

**Are you serious?**, she asked in disbelief. She felt her stomach doing some weird flip.

**Of course I am! First I was just as surprised as you are! Look! Yesterday, I was very mad and angry, so I went to do some training on a site and there I met him. I was alone and suddenly I heard him. He talked to me and we battled. He gave me some real useful advise, but then he was suddenly gone.**

Madoka couldnt help it, but started to doubt his story. That sounded far way to unrealistic to her.

**Hmm...are you sure, you have seen him? Maybe you just had some kind of dream? **

**No! It wasnt a dream! Really!** Zero insisted.

**Hey Zero**, Maru now interfered in their talk. **You are telling Madoka about your dream with Ginga?**

**It wasnt a dream! Im telling you! **Zero hissed angrily. It made him angry, that no one believed him!

Maru started laughing and even Madoka had to smile.

**Im sorry Zero, but dont you think its more likely that you only thought you have seen him? Afterall you had been very upset, you went through a lot lately...**

**I did **_**not**_** imagine that!** Zero was looking real angry right now. **If you dont believe me, I wont force you though! Its your problem not mine!**

**Hmmm...** Madoka didnt feel like starting a fight over this. Maru was still grinning.

Maybe it was better to change the topic.

**Listen Zero, I dont mean to insult you or anything! Im sorry guys, but I have to head off.**

**I still have some work to do**, she said and reluctantly got up. **So Im going to leave now. See you guys, have fun!**

With these words, she headed outside. It was very late afternoon and she hadnt still had some unfinished work left at the B-Pit. She had some arrangements and some stuff, that she needed to order. Walking back to her home, she somehow felt a little weird. Why did Zero´s story only affect her that much? If she was so much over Ginga as she claimed, why would she even bother?

And why... for some reason unknown to her...did she have a feeling something major was about to happen?

oOo

The twenty three, handsome blader looked at countryside of Metal city, breathing in deeply, a grin crossing his features. He had finally made it back.

A lot of things happened, since the last time he had been here. He went through so many dangerous and terrible things... he had been in this massive explosion, years ago. His entire memory was gone. Despite the fact that he had contracted amnesia, her face was the only thing he could recall. It was a beautiful face indeed but it frustrated him beyond belief that he couldnt remember her name.

He would have quick flashes of memories: a kiss here, a walk along the park there, a breathtaking night sky view with her laying next to him...but they were never long enough to supply him with sufficient information.

All he knew about the angel was that her face was the thing that kept him alive. He was so much in love with her as the day he met her, absolutely crazy about her. Not being able to stand any day longer away from her, he had set off to return to Japan. He had been so excited since then.

In fact Ginga hadnt slept for about a week. The week, of course, had been his fortunate freedom from the bondage of amnesia. As soon as he recovered his memory, he would spent his entire week trying to track down how to get home. He didnt regret his lack of sleep though, because he had been determinded to get back.

Who would want to waste time by sleeping, when home was just within his grasp? His eyes felt like heavy doors made of steel, about to shut at any moment, but Ginga still couldnt stop smiling.

It took all his willpower not to skip up the dirt driveway of the B-Pit and pound on the door with exitement. He reached the steps and sighed, observing it. It hadnt changed a day. He even remembered that back door, that immediately led to the house, instead of the shop. Only friends knew about this entrance.

He knocked on the house door and anxiously waited. He couldnt wait to see Madoka´s reaction. His goofy grin hastily transformed into an uneasy frown. A frightening thought crossed his mind. What if she had forgotten him?

He heard the sound of feet approching the door and quickly dismissed the doubt. How could she have forgotten about him? That was just plain silly. Though he knew his visit was highly unexpected, he was pretty sure, she could never have forgotten about him.

She just couldnt have...

The door slowly slung open and Ginga was absoultely beaming. There she was... standing in front of him, looking even more beautiful than ever. Oh, how he missed her! All he wanted to do was scoop her in his arms and never, ever let go...

Her eyes widened in shock. A hand flew to her mouth and the color of her skin turned as white as baking flour.

**But-but-you-I thought...**

Did she know how much he had missed her? It felt like he had been ripped from everything he had ever loved...ripped from mankind itself and now was returning into a century of being blinded by darkness. It was so surreal to see her standing there, almost as though he were still dreaming.

She reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder, then instantly pulled back, gasping with surprise. Ginga could only smile at her, though he was disturbed by her reaction. He was expecting something well...a little more warm and inviting than this. Something more along the lines of a big hug and a kiss?

Ginga sighed and thought of the only thing he could think of.

**Well, Im back...Im home. Madoka, I . . .**

Suddenly exhaustion stealthily crept upon him and seized his consciousness. His head felt like it was flooded with helium. Like a rag doll, his knees collapsed and he crumbled to the floor. Her terribly bewildered face was the last thing he saw.

**Yeah, I know...shame on me. Shame, shame...Im such a bad girl! XP **

**But I absoultely love ending chapters at crucial times...he he he **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always a lot of thanks to everyone who read this!**

**You are great! **

**Thanks for your reviews! : ) : ) I love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkness clawed at him, smothering him like musty, woll blanket. Choking and sputtering, he attempted to call out for help but discovered he was mute._

_What was going on?_

_He reached in his pocket for his bey but resulted with a fistful of smoldering ash. He couldnt see well, whatever was approaching his line of vision was merely a dark gray blob, its crimson eyes leering at him trough a mass of black fabric._

_Ginga wasnt afraid, though nervous. His bey lay in ruins, he had lost his voice and he was trapped in an unknown sea of obscurity. Ginga knew from previous experience that it was never a positive thing to be caught off your guard. He lifted a hand to his forehead, an overwhelming sharp pain stabbing his temples like a swift knife. His mouth flew open in a cry of pain. Though not a sound erupted. Something stirred deep within his heart. There was only one explanation for this. It had to be **them** . . ._

_They had taken so many lives already, he had to do something about it, for the benefit of the beyblade world, for his friends and mankind. And of course, there was _her_ to worry about. He had been prepared for situations like this, using his power without a bey. The spirit of pegasus had always been there, deep down in his heart. He prayed that his skills wouldnt falter, his teeth clenched together in determination._

_He was in the middle of focussing on his powers, when out of nowhere, a glorious, dazzling light exploded right in front of him...and before he could protest, Ginkga was shoved back into the greedy clutches of darkness, as a vision of hazel brown dancing in a summer´s breeze and the warmth of her teasing smile sent his heart a flutter._

**Ginga? ...Ginga! Ginga, please wake up!**

The voice was oddly familiar and caring. He was sure, he had heard it many times before... somewhere.

**Ginga, are you all right?**

He slowly fluttered his eyes open and found them gazing into the worried blue eyes of Madoka. So it had all been just a dream. Ginga was speechless at first and could only throw her a lazy smile in response.

She just looked the way, he remembered her. No, in fact she had grown into a gorgeous young woman. He hair had grown a little longer and had gotten a little fuller. She was no longer a teen girl, as she used to be...she had fully matured into a graceful woman. She was even more beautiful, that he had ever imagined. It was all good to be true. After years of wandering around in Korea without a memory and nearly a year trying to get his life back together, he had started to give up hope. But now, he was here. Back to the person, he loved the most in this entire world.

**Madoka? Is it really you? **He whispered with a low pitched voice.

Her cheeks were flushed with a light hue of pink and her eyes were like two oversized pearls...he had never seen anyone more beautiful. She nodded, tears hiding in the corners of her eyes. When she reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm, Ginga knew he was awake.

**Yes, its me. You had me scared for a moment there**, she quietly confessed.

Ginga struggled to sit up and realized he was in a bedroom. It was her bedroom.

**Why? What happened?** He asked, wondering how he got here.

She sighed, looked down at her hand and pulled it away, as though she felt guilty for leaving it there.

**Well, I came up here to check on you and you were shaking and mumbling something. I felt your forehead and it was all clammy. I tried waking you up, but nothing worked...**

Ginga was a little alarmed at this revelation but for the most part, couldnt care less.

He was at the B-pit, talking to Madoka. That was enough for him.

**How long have I been out?** He questioned, while adjusting himself against the headboard.

**About a day. ..You arrived yesterday evening and just collapsed at the doorstep. I was so worried. I didnt know what to do...I thought about calling a doctor, but remembering how you act towards them, I wasnt sure anymore...**

Ginga couldnt help, but inwardly chuckle.

**Thanks! I really am grateful that you didnt call a doctor. Im sorry that I caused you so much trouble. I should have rested more, but I wasnt able to sleep since a week. Thats why exhaustion kind of overwhelmed me back there...**

**You didnt sleep for a hole week? **Madoka asked startled. **Why?**

Ginga only smiled in response. _Wasnt it obvious?_

**Because the mere thought of seeing you again, made me restless...**, he whispered. Then he leaned towars her.

He took both of her hands in his and gently pressed them against his lips. His hands felt cold aginst hers. Madoka was so surprised, that she couldnt even react to this. Did he really gave her a hand kiss now? She felt her face getting hot. _What the hell was he doing? Was this really Ginga? The guy with zero sense for romance?_

**G-Ginga?** She asked weakly. **What? What are you doing?**

He grinned in response. His smile made her feel even more confused. _What was going on? Was this some kind of joke?_ She took her hands away.

**What happened to you? **She asked with a frown, her heart still poundering about his behavior.

**Where have you been all this time? You didnt contact anyone...nobody heard a word from you! And now you appear here- suddenly- just as if nothing happened!** Madoka hadnt meant to burst all this things out at him, at once, but she couldnt stop herself anymore.

**Do you know what you did to me? Do you know how long Ive waited for you to return? **She asked, her voice trembling. Tears of anger and depression were building up in her eyes.

**Madoka...I**, he began as he reached out for her hand again.

She shook her head, not willing to let him take her hand. Her voice came out strangled.

**I missed you, you know? I thought that we were meant to be...but then you were gone.**

Ginga only returned her look. He seemed so sad. Suddenly his face appeard very old. Not old as in aging wrinkles, per say, but old as in matured. Weathered. It was the face of someone who had seen too much desctruction to simply forget. The expression of someone who had their heart stomped on many times. It was the type of expression, he used to have, before he returned, when he sat up at night, gazing up into the depths of the stars, wondering when he´d ever get his memory back.

**Ginga...when you vanished...I couldnt think. I didnt know what to do. It was all so outrageous, like I was having a nightmare or something...**, she sighed.

Ginga wanted to take her in his arms so badly, but he wasnt sure if that was okay with her. It didnt seem that way. He had to explain himself first.

**Madoka, it was horrible for me, too. I was stricken with a case of amnesia, you know?**

**It wasnt as if this had been my choice. I wouldnt never had left you like that! I kept seeing you face though... it was driving me crazy. I wasnt sure who or what I was running to but I couldnt stay in Korea any longer.**

Madoka peered at him intently.

**That is where you were this entire time? Korea?**

Ginga nodded.

**Everyone thinks, that when the explosion happened, it was over for me, that I died. But that wasnt what happened back there. I was kidnapped by them and they made me leave Japan. In fact I had no clue what was going on...since I lost all my memories due to the injuries at that accident. **

Madoka was completely startled at this new piece of information.

**What? Which explosion? What are you talking about...and who took you to Korea? **

Ginga looked surprised as well. **They never told you?** He asked with a frown in disbelief.

**No one told me anything!** She exclaimed, feeling angry.** I asked your father, but he refused to tell me anything about you, saying that you went on a journey! Later on there were rumors that you passed away in an accident...**

**Hmm, I guess that is what it looked like. My father probably wanted to keep you out, since it was still too dangerous to state out other information. He must have thought that the rumors are right...**

**Eh?**

Madoka got the feeling, that she had been excluded. And she didnt like that.

**Would you mind telling me the hole story then? **She begged. **No one told me anything at all!**

Ginga took a deep breath.

**Sure**, he said.

**Its the least, I can do... As you know after the Legendary bladers and me were able to defeat Nemesis, we had some peaceful days. **

**But then there was this organization, called Z. They were a thousand times more dangerous than Dark Nebula, or anyone we had to deal with before. They planned on taking the world, using the power of the Legendary beys. Of course, they knew, that we blader wouldnt cooperate that easily with them. Their first target was me. Since, they hoped, that this way, they would be able to win the other bladers over too. So I was invited over to their headquarters. My father had already warned me, that they could be on the wrong side. But back then, we had been way to careless, since we underestimated them.**

**You never told me a single word about this. . .**

Ginga sighed. **I know. Please believe me, I wanted to...but I wasnt allowed to. I never would have thought that my first encounter would turn out this way.**

Madoka felt her stomach twist into a huge knot. **Dont tell me, that explosion . . .?**

He nodded. **It happened, when I was there... I have no idea, if they planned it that way, or if it really had been some sort of accident. However, that was how I lost my memories...I had been kept captive at a warehouse for many days. I didnt know what to do, not knowing where I am or who I was...after some days, they sailed to Korea, taking me with them. Even though I had lost everything, I still wasnt willing to work for them, so they got pissed at me..., well, you know, they tried to force me, but it didnt work out. Eventually the other Legendary bladers learnt about what happened to me and tried to help me. But since no one knew, where I was kept captivated there was no chance for them.**

Madoka was totally captured by his words. She remembered that the other legendary bladers vanished a few weeks after Ginga did, but she always thought, they went on travel journeys. Never did she think, that they were searching for Ginga.

**How did you manage to escape?** She asked curious.

**Well, it wasnt easy by any means, but within the past few years, my memory started to improve. It kind of returned in flashes...I would always have dreams...about talking with Kenta and Benkei...about blading at tournaments...most of them, were about you, though... When I finally understood, how to use my powers again, I battled them. Im not sure if I was able to fully destroy their organization. I was finally free, but still felt lost. That is why I went on my own journey, trying to figure out my way back home.**

His gaze traveled towards the window, his mind now far away from the B-Pit. It was odd sitting there with Madoka, discussing his journey like some kind of childhood legend or myth. Something gave way in his heart and he felt a pang of sadness.

He had spent many years of his life, trapped in a strange place, without any contact from the people he cared for. He could have been doing something else during that time... but instead he had been wandering like a lost puppy, searching for the place and people he called home.

**My memory came back. But I was a bit naive. I wasnt aware anyone had thought I´d gone missing...or dead. I dont think I realized how much time actually had passed. Its acutally when I look at myself in the mirror...that makes me realize that in fact already seven years have passed...**

**Because you look so old? **Madoka asked. She meant it in a joking way, not bearing to see him look like that.

Ginga was a little surprised first. _Did he really look that old?_ Then he realized she was teasing him.

He couldnt help, but chuckle. She had to giggle too.

Madoka felt relieved to see him like that. She was so happy, that he seemed to be still the guy, who had been always positive and strong . What if time had transformed him into a total stranger? But it was becoming more and more evident that he was the same.

The fact that she was sitting here, with Ginga suddenly overwhelmed her. It seemed so unreal and for some reasons she started to feel insecure. Madoka´s smile instantly dropped off her face. She gazed down at the sheets and stayed silent. She had to tell him...that she moved on.

She still couldnt believe that Ginga went through all these things.

**Madoka . . . Ive missed you. More than you know**, he told her.

Madoka´s eyes watered, her lips trembling. All the hurt and anguish she had experienced during his disappearance bubbled to the surface like boiling water. She had missed him so much... and sooner or later, she would have to break his heart.

**Oh Ginga! I missed you too! Maybe too much in fact... You just dont know...you dont know how hard this is for me...**she mumbled.

Ginga gave her a concerned look of worry, swung his legs over the wrinkled sheets and securely wrapped his arms around her. He didnt exactly know what she meant with that statement, but brushed it aside. Madoka felt herself melt into his embrace, her face burying into his neck.

Ginga savored the moment and stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head. He was grateful that he finally finished explaining his long journey back home. He was just about to go crazy not being able to hold her.

Something inside of him let out a sigh of relief as he enjoyed the close contact. Her smell, her warmth, her soft skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Ginga was never a bold or extremly sentimental guy when it came to the subject of girls, but around Madoka...he felt at ease.

_How much did he miss her?_ He could not even describe his longing for her with simple words. His hole body was craving for her. For Madoka...The feeling of finally having her back, was incredible.

Little did he know, about what was going on inside her heart. He just assumed that she felt the same about him, as he did for her.

**As always! Thank you for reading! :-) Please keep following me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please dont forget to review!**

**Special thanks to: ****resplandorrosa626****(for always being so quick)****, ****Midnight Mayonaka**** :-*, ****ShinyBlackwolf**** :-*, GinMado123**** (Im really glad, that you kept interested in my stories!)****, ****Pegasus Girl(I read your story and its really cute!)****, my dear guests ruka and anna! ;) I love you guys! :* :* :***


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Ginga woke up. He got up and had a look around._ Oh, right Im still at Madoka´s place_, he remembered smirking. He was in the guest room.

He was feeling much better now, since he had slept the whole night. It had been a while, since he felt so well-rested. He had asked Madoka if he could stay over at her place, since he didnt have looked for a place to go. He still had to find himself an appartment or room.

Actually he wouldnt mind staying longer, but didnt want to make her uncomfortable. Yesterday after their talk, he still felt something burdening her. Though he couldnt tell, what it was.

**Ginga? You are up?** Madoka asked. Her voice sounded far away. She was calling him from downstairs.

**Yeah!** He replied immediately. He went downstairs.

Madoka had prepared breakfast. She was dressed casually, wearing a white shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. Since she had been working in the kitchen she had put on an apron. Ginga thought, that she was looking pretty cute, but he kept these thoughts to himself.

**Good morning**, he greeted her with a warm smile. His hair was all messy, since he had bed hair.

**M-morning!** She responded. She didnt know why she felt so flustered towards him._ What is wrong with me? _He had only smiled at her and she was turning into a little three-year-old.

**Are you fine with Miso soup and Tamagoyaki* for breakfast?**

**Sure! **He answered her happily. It had been ages since he had a japanese breakfast. And he was feeling pretty hungry too! He helped her setting the table.

**Did you sleep well?** Madoka asked.

**Yeah! I didnt sleep so much for a while now...**, he grinned. **Thanks a lot, Madoka, for letting me stay here and everything...**

**Sure, that is what friends are for! **She replied immediately. She still couldnt believe that she was sitting here, having breakfast with Ginga. It was so strange. All these years, he had been gone and now he was back. She thought, that she would never see him again...but here he was! Sitting in front of her! She still hadnt really figured out, how she felt about that...about him...They started eating.

**So, how is your Dad doing?** Ginga asked, wondering why he hadnt seen him. _I guess, he is overseas again, because of work_, he thought.

Madoka felt a little startled, it had been a while since she had been asked about her Dad. Then she remembered. He didnt know. Of course, he didnt know...after all he hadnt been in contact with anyone for seven years. Her eyes turned very sad.

**He is dead**, she informed him.

Ginga´s eyes widened in surpride and he choked on the soup, he had been drinking. He started coughing.

**W-Wha-? What?** He managed to stutter. **How did that happen and when?**

**It has been three years now. He had been travelling with the plane, but due to a strom, there was a plane crash... **she told him sadly.

**I see...Im sorry about that. I really am.** He said. He hadnt meant to make her sad or make her remember a painful memory.

**Its okay. Im fine...**, she smiled. He returned the smile.

They ate in silence. The mood seemed to be ruined now. Madoka didnt want that.

**So, I have heard, you met Zero? **She asked, changing the topic.

**Yeah, I met him, when he was training. He is a nice guy!**

Madoka nodded in agreement.** I like him, too! His friends are kind of like our gang used to be.**

Ginga grinned. **Yeah, I remember these times...I want to go to the Bey Park, we used to go to. Maybe I will surprise them there. Does blader still go there ?**

**Yeah, they do! In fact, they changed the hole building now. But if you want to meet everyone, its more likely, that you will find them at Benkei´s place. He has opened a burger restaurant.**

**Really?** Ginga started chuckling.** That is kind of cool...I think I will definitely go there!**

Madoka started grinning too. That was just _so_ like him.

**Seems as if things havent changed that much after all**, Ginga observed.

Madoka´s smile instantly dropped off her face. She gazed down on her knees and fiddled with a loose thread of her shirt, her hair falling like a curtain around in her face. Obviously some things had changed and she wasnt too eager on revealing them. She hadnt told him anything about her relationship with Tsubasa yet. Somehow she didnt know how to open this topic with him.

_How was he going to react to that? Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Maybe he wouldnt even bother...? I havent done anything wrong_, she told herself. _He cant be expecting me to wait for him all these years. He was the one, who has gone missing. _Though it had been easier, when she thought that it was his choice. However Ginga didnt leave her because he wanted to. She knew that now. _But Im not in love with him anymore...and he sure doesnt see me this way too. He couldnt possibly be thinking that they might pick up, where he left, right?_

Ginga could only stare at her in silence, wondering about what she was thinking so hard. Did he say something weird? He gingerly reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind Madoka´s ear. She shivered, because of his touch. Secretly, he was overjoyed that he still had such an effect on her but retained his calm composure.

He wondered when the best moment was for him to confess his feelings for her. _Should he do it now? No, it was probably still too early... _

He just loved her so much. Maybe more than he had ever before. She was the reason, why he didnt give up. All these years his only goal had been to find this wonderful angel, he had seen so many times in his dreams. He was never going to leave her side again. He wanted to stay close to her for the rest of his life...

**Madoka? You okay? **Ginga asked.

**E-eh? **She seemed to have been completely lost in thoughts.

**Yeah, sorry...I was kind of...eh...lost in thoughts...**

**I kind of noticed that,** he replied, grinning.

Madoka laughed nervously.

**So, how is Hikaru?** Ginga asked curious. **Are you guys still in touch?**

**Of course, we are!** Madoka answered him. Hikaru and her has always been very close friends.

**She is married now, by the way** ,she informed him.

**Really? That is great!**

**Let me guess...Is Ryuga the happy guy? **Ginga remembered them dating, after some issues between them had been resolved.

Madoka nodded.

They ended up talking about various things, which consisted mainly of her filling him in on the lives of their friends and him patiently soaking it up all. They had finished eating since a while now. Together they cleaned the table.

**Would you mind, if I use the shower?** Ginga asked her.

**No, of course not! Go ahead!**

Meanwhile, Madoka went to the living room and watched some TV. She heard the morning news and moved over to some hospital soap. She never had been a real big fan, but still watched the hole episode. When the ending music played, she began to get antsy. What was taking him so long?

Did she forget to put enough towels, she suddenly wondered. She went to the guest room, Ginga had been sleeping in tonight and opened the closet to get fresh towels.

Suddenly she heard someone enter the room.

**I just put out a set of fresh towels for y-**

The words died on her lips, as she turned around. Madoka was absolutely awestruck.

Ginga frowned at her in confusion, ignoring the fact he was standing in front of Madoka in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

She tried with all her might to focus on his face, but her eyes lingered on his toned abdominal muscles. She felt like a fish out of water, greedily gulping for oxygen. And just for the record. It wasnt necessarily the most attractive pose.

**Can you hand me that shirt behind you? **Ginga questioned, oblivious to Madoka´s involuntary bewilderment.

Madoka snapped her mouth shut, beyond embarrassed but even more to let him know this and tossed the shirt to him.

**Thanks!**

Ginga paused, studying her expression. Madoka was grateful towards Ginga´s ignorance in connection to her behavior.

**Madoka, you feeling ok?**

**Yes! I mean, yeah why?** She fumbled, her voice immediately spilling out scratchy and squeaky.

She had to play it cool. _Why was she freaking out anyway? This was Ginga, only Ginga! What she __had with him was over._ She was in a relationship with Tsubasa, and that for nearly two years now. Just because he was relatively attractive with a good set of abs didnt mean she had to lose her cool.

_Although they were a very nice set of abs ~ _

Quickly, Madoka inwardly scolded herself! _No! Idiot! Now was not the time to be thinking about ex-boyfriends and their six-packs._

Ginga chuckled, slinging his shirt over his shoulder.

**You looked... I dont know, really peculiar for a moment. Like you choked on something**, Ginga plainly informed with an amused smirk.

Madoka let out a forced laugh, wishing the floor would swallow her whole. It was like she was trapped in puberty all over again, tripping on her words and blushing at every little gesture. _What had happened to the calm, levelheaded and mature Madoka?_

Ginga Hagane had showed up... in a towel for that matter. That is what.

**I thought I saw...er- a bug. I hate bugs, you know. Nastly little buggers.**

Madoka knew Ginga didnt believe her but brushed it off.

**All right, then. Well, Im going to change. Think you can avoid any near-death situations with flesh-eating bugs until then?** Ginga wondered with sarcastic concern.

Madoka rolled her eyes, going along with his teasing. She actually liked that Ginga was joking around. The events of the past years had clearly dampened his spirits and Madoka only wanted the best for Ginga.

**I will try**, she vowed with a coy smile.

Ginga returned her smile, then headed back to the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Madoka flopped on her back, onto the bed. Frowning her mind was going a mile a minute. Maybe it was best if she skipped hanging out with him this afternooon.

It wasnt like she really needed to be there. He was going to search for an appartment and visit Benkei and the other guys. They would end up talking about the tournament and everything...

Her subconscious snickered wickedly.

_You just want to think of an excuse so you can avoid him!_

Madoka sighed in frustration. Maybe she was making up excuses to avoid Ginga. But his arrival and now this...it was too much to handle at once. She really did need some space. She felt like she badly needed someone to share all her thoughts with. Probably a talk with Hikaru would make her feel better...

Then she heard her phone vibrating. Sighing she got up, to check who wrote her a message.

It was Tsubasa, asking her if she was free this afternoon. Well, at least now she had an excuse for not going with Ginga.

oOo

Madoka was sitting on Tsubasa´s couch in his office. She was helping him with the organization of the upcoming WBBA world conference. A lot of important business men were coming to this. That is why everything had to be planned correctly.

**Oy Tsubasa! Why are some of these things highlighted? **Madoka called over her shoulder. Tsubasa appeared from the side room, with two glasses of juice. It was Madoka favorite flavour. Strawberry with grape.

**That stuff is everything I will be paying for.**

Madoka´s eyes widened.

**That is a lot of stuff**, she noted, accepting the beverage.

**And your point is? **He teased, with a good natured grin.

Madoka laughed. That was one of the things, she loved about him. He was so selfless when it came to others. Anything he could do for the benefit of the WBBA, he would gladly oblige to. If this evening turned out good, there would be a lot of improvements for the hole company.

Even though she sometimes wished that he wouldnt love his work that much. Since he had became the new director, he was working a lot overtime.

**Did I tell you, that we are planning an after party?** He asked, sitting next to her.

**Really?**

**Yeah, its only for very close friends and co-workers! It will be taking place right after the event, if hopefully everythings goes well!**

**It will**, Madoka said. She knew that Tsubasa was being nervous about the conference.

**Im looking forward for the party**, she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

**Yeah, me too. **Tsubasa placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

**Thanks for always helping me out..**.he said.

**Sure. **Madoka didnt mind.

They went silent for a while. Madoka hadnt told him about yesterday yet.

**Ginga is back, you know?**, she casually informed.

Tsubasa perked up at this, hastily sitting up right.

**Really? How do you know?** He eagerly asked.

**He showed up at the B-pit yesterday. Actually, more like collapsed on the doorstep**, she wryly answered.

Tsubasa let out a low whistle.

**And to think, we all thought he was gone for good.** Tsubasa observed with amazement.

Madoka nodded.

**I know. He has been through a lot. He had amnesia, that is why it took him so long to get home.**

Madoka didnt want to go to the details about Ginga´s homecoming, because it was his buisness to tell the tale, not hers. Tsubasa´s eyes widened.

**Bloody hell! Poor guy. How is he?**

Madoka shrugged, not knowing the whole truth. True, Ginga had appeared fine but he always had a way of bottling his emotions. When it came to personal experiences and thoughts, Ginga was most likely to keep some of it to himself. If something were really bothering him, such as those awful things happening to him with Dark Nebula , Ginga would try to deal with it himself before asking for help.

**He seems fine. I talked to him this morning. He is still shaken up about the entire thing but for the most part, he is beyond glad to be home.**

Tsubasa nodded.

**Im not surprised. So...how do _you_ feel about that? **

**Eh?** Madoka felt taken back. She didnt expect him to ask that

**I...well, I didnt expect him to come back...no one did. So of course I had been surprised**, she admitted.

**But Im fine...I mean, we are just old friends. It is nothing more than that...**

**I see. **Tsubasa muttered.

**So, you told him about us?**

**Yeah, s-sure...I did**, Madoka found herself telling him. Tsubasa smiled happily at her. He seemed relieved. Madoka however felt uneasy.

She felt bad, that she was lying. But she couldnt possibly tell him, when he was worried about her. It would have looked like as if Madoka had kept their relationship secret, since she wasnt happy about it or something like that. Or as if she was still in love with him, which she wasnt.

She had planned on telling Ginga this evening anyway.

*******T****amagoyak is a type of Japanese omlette, which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked eg, its very very tasty :D**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) As always Im a bit late, but Im really trying hard to upload as fast as I can! **

**Please keep following me &amp; lots of love to everyone :* :* :* I love you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ginga, Kyoya and Kenta were enjoying a dinner at Benkei´s Burger restaurant.

Ginga had an exhausting day, spending time with Zero and his friends at the Bey Park. Not that he didnt enjoy it though. They guys were very excited to see him and asked him all kind of questions in order to improve their skills at beyblading. Ginga had been more than eager to teach them, since it had been a very long time ago, someone asked him for advice and training them, sure was somthing, he liked to do. But after spending nearly all day there, he had to admit, that he got tired and all he wanted was a good meal and some rest.

He was happy to see some of his old friends again and to spend time with them. Benkei had preapred a very big and delicious meal, with lots of french fries, roasted beef and a couple of his best deluxe burger. Ginga literally couldnt stop eating. It was a long time since he had a decent meal and didnt have to worry about anything. His friends sure were beyond exuberant to see him again. Of course, they had been shocked, seeing him return after all this time, it was only a common reaction. He figured it was just a strange feeling cleary knowing that everyone around you had thought you had died.

After catching up on the current events, Ginga talked about his long journey home. The version of the story was the same he had told Madoka, he only left out the fact, how much his dreams had been tortuing him. Not being able to remember his brown haired angel of his visions had nearly driven him into madness.

Benkei kept asking questions after questions, as though if Ginga explained it just one more time, it really would have taken place. Kyoya got so annoyed by this, that he promptly told Benkei to shut up and let the poor man speak.

Ginga had laughed at this, content that even though he had been gone for some time, his friends were just as he remembered them. Returning home after an extended absense always broaded the idea that people you once knew had turned into complete strangers. Or maybe because you had been gone so long, you were the stranger one.

Whatever the fact was, Ginga had been a little nervous. Though of course, this hadnt been the majority of his emotions. He had been mainly concerned about Madoka and about that unexplainable relief of finally returning home.

Now sitting at Benkei´s place, Ginga felt better than he had in the past few days. He was located at a great restaurant, eating his favorite meal with his friends, who in fact, were arguing over the fact whether a chocolate dessert or a fruit dessert was the better choice for them. Everything appeared to be back to normal. Or at least to Ginga´s knowledge, it was.

**Hey, I hate to break up your argument but I have a question,** Ginga interrupted not the least bit regretful. He really had more important things on his mind now, then which dessert his friends were going to choose. He still hadnt look for an appartment or room he could stay in, so that he didnt become a burden for Madoka. He liked staying at her place, but didnt like the idea of taking advantage of her friendship and hospitality.

**Do you guys mind helping me, find a place I can stay at?** Ginga asked

**Eh? why?** Benkei asked.

**Where have you been staying for the past days anyway?**

**I was slepping at Madoka´s place...**

**And you didnt like it there?** Kyoya asked grinning now.

**No! No. It isnt like that! **Ginga blushed. **It is just, that I cant overstay my welcome there any longer. I dont want her to think Im taking advantage of her!**

**I doubt, that she would think that way...? **Kenta objected.

**I know. She is way too kind to think of it that way. But still, I have my pride, you know?**

The guys laughed.

**Sure, I will go and help you search for a nice appartment,** Kenta suggested. **Lets go tomorow together!**

**Thanks, Kenta.**

**Speaking of Madoka, why isnt she here?** Benkei suddenly wondered.

**Oh, she went to the WBBA. She said, that Tsubasa asked her for help, organize the upcoming conference...or something like that**, Ginga told them.

Suddenly he remembered another thing, he had been waiting for to ask his friends, since he hadnt have the courage to ask Madoka about.

**Eh...there is something I have to know...** he said, with a serious tone.

**Shoot,** Kenta offered, taking a moment to quickly exchange a look with Kyoya.

**How has Madoka been? I mean, how has she been since I was gone?**

Kenta bit his lips and Benkei´s tempestuous disposition quickly changed to hesitation.

**She has been alright I guess... I mean she was absolutely heartbroken when you disappeared. But she had faith, you know? She was the only one of us that refused to give up hope.**

Ginga smiled at that.

**Has she … well...it is a stupid question, I know, but did she date anyone else while I was gone?**

He wondered, almost expecting the worst.

Benkei looked at Kyoya and he furrowed his brows.

**Well, I dont know if she told you, but she...**, Benkei started, but Kenta stomped on his foot, who in turn, yelped out in pain. He turned to Ginga and folded his hands across the table, smiling at him.

**She is getting a new hair sytle**, Kenta interrupted, a little too quickly.

Benkei muttered something under his breath and scowled at Kenta.

**Why would you go and stomp on my blood foot?**

Kenta´s smile turned to a tight grimace.

**Muscle spasm**, he crisply explained.

Benkei let out a huff of disbelief.

**But all I was going to say... **

**Benkei, you really are clueless, when it comes to certain situations, aren´t you?** Kenta dryly observed, overlapping his voice.

Ginga had been silent during this verbal parade and was equally as clueless and confused as Benkei. He wasn´t a total fool. He knew Kenta kept interrupting Benkei because there was something he didnt want him to know. He was confused why his friends tried to keep secrets from him.

**She is dating Tsubasa**, Kyoya finally told him, sighing. **They have been together since nearly 2 years now.** Kenta growled at his words.

**What? I dont see a point hiding that from him? He will eventually hear about it sooner or later**, Kyoya said, with a shrug.

Ginga felt queasy and his chest tightened painfully at Kyoya´s words.

Well, what did you expect, he cursed himself silently. That she wouldnt see anyone, when everyone thought you were dead?

**Ginga, are you alright?** Kenta asked nervously, everyone noticed him getting pale.

**Im okay**, Ginga automatically replied, though he didnt feel that way at all. He felt like throwing up.

**I should leave now**, he added in a monotone voice. He couldnt bear to stay with his friends any longer, pretending he was alright.

Ginga thanked Benkei for the meal and left the restaurant. It had already turned dark outside.

Ginga didnt feel like returning to the B-Pit. He didnt know if he could face Madoka know, his feelings were a total mess. So he decided to go for a walk. He just couldnt help it, but feel so very angry. He was insanely jealous of Tsubasa for taking his girl...well, Madoka had probably been okay with that too. How could she do that to him? All this time, he had been dreaming about seeing her again, holding her in his arms, kissing her ... being with her like they used to be. But now she had Tsubasa.

The very thought of that made Ginga so pissed, that he hardly could breath. Why? Why did that happen to him? If he hadnt been at this explosion seven years ago, he would be the one dating Madoka. If he hadnt lost his memories, she would have been with him instead of Tsubasa . . .

If only he had been home sooner...was there no chance for him anymore?

He was still in love with her! Didnt she have any feelings left for him? Was there nothing left for him to do? He didnt know how easily Madoka got over him, but he knew it would take plenty of time for him to get over her. Ginga had truly fallen in love with her, that summer seven years ago. He couldnt picture himself with anyone else. But now that Madoka was with Tsubasa, it appeared as though this unthinkable future was becoming a reality.

How? How could she? Ginga was not willing to let go of her...not like that. He knew that he probably was acting the wrong way right now, but she had to know about his feelings! Then she could still decide, who she wanted to choose.

Ginga had made up his mind and went back. He was going to talk with Madoka, confess to her, instead of running away. If she still chose to send him away, he would have to accept that.

As he finally arrived at the B-Pit, it was already past eleven p.m. He entered the shop wondering, why Madoka left the front door open. Oh, she must have been waiting for me to return. He suddenly noticed, feeling stupid for making her wait.

He closed the door with the key, behind him and went looking for her. He found her in the living room, resting on the couch. She had fallen asleep, while waiting for him. The laptop was still on and a bunch of papers were spread on the ground next to her. She had fallen asleep, while working, Ginga realized. His anger was instantly replaced with a feeling of sadness. He remembered Madoka falling asleep on her desk before, while she had put all-nighters, repairing beys. The memory of that made him smile sadly. He didnt want to wake her, so he carefully raised her up from the couch, carrying her princess style. She didnt wake up, only mumbled something incomprehensible to herself. Ginga grinned at her. She was looking so incredibly cute. He brought her to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

Then he left her room, closing the door carefully behind him. He leaned his forehead againt her bedroom door and took a deep breath. Ginga felt so confused and sad. His emotions and thoughts were spinning at a high speed. He still couldnt believe, that he lost her... lost her to Tsubasa. That had to be some cruel lie.

The very thought of going to sleep in the guest room made him feel so lonely. How many years, has he longed to have her in his arms? Sleep next to her? Breath in her sweet scent? He couldnt help himself, but feel annoyed. Why did he have to miss this opportunity? Tomorrow was probably the day she would have to send him away...? He was going to look for an appartment anyway. Was it too much asked, to hold her in his arms?

He knew, that this was a very bad idea, but he didnt care. He had made up his mind. He went to the guest room and quickly changed into his pajamas, which contained a pair of black jogging pants without a shirt. He had lost it somewhere and the rest of his shirts were in the washing machine, since he asked Madoka if he could use it. He wasnt feeling cold at all.

Then he returned to her bedroom. He could already imagine, how much she would be pissed with him, the next morning, when she woke up. Chuckling Ginga thought, that it was still worth it.

He silently lay next to her and now her back was resting against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand, was folded under his head .Ginga was afraid to wake her up, but much to his luck, she was a sound sleeper. She didnt notice him at all. Her head was resting perfectly against his neck and he could feel her chest slowly rise and fall. Ginga took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her hair. It was a mix of citrus, jasmine and orange shampoo. It was unique. It was hers.

Oh, how much did he miss that scent? Ginga felt thrown back to the times, he was used to hold her like this and smell her intoxicating scent. Damn, if she only knew what she was doing to him! It was literally as if someone had cast a magic spell over him, making him unable to stay away from her . . .

Ginga wasnt sure if he could fall asleep. But after some time, while he listened to her soft breathing next to him, exhaustion won over him and he fell asleep, with a small smile on his lips. It was a long time ago, since he felt so happy before he drifted off to sleep.

Authors note: I know! It has literally been ages -_- Im very very sorry...I didnt plan to leave this fanfic for such a long time... But now Im back! I would never leave a fanfiction without an decent ending! So please be patient with me! I´m really sorry and I hope there are still some readers left, who read and enjoy this story! Well, that is all I have to say! Thank you so much for reading this! Lots of love ;-) :-* :-*


	6. Chapter 6

Ginga´s POV

What time is it? Oh it's already morning. But it must be still very early..., I thought, yawning.

Ginga woke up, when shafts of sunlight hit his face. The jalousie hadnt been lowered down completely. Ginga always had been senistive to light.

Where am I? Oh yes, I have slept at Madoka´s place...in her room. With her in the same bed. I was laying on my back, the blanket thrown away. Madoka was well, half lying on my arm, the other half on me. Her shirt was lifted a bit and my hand was on her bare hip because her pants were slightly slid down a bit. Her skin was so soft, my thumbs practically danced around it. My fingers were circling something tiny and round on her skin. A beauty patch. She has a beauty patch on her right hip? I smiled. I remembered seeing it before... but that had been a very long time ago.

Her leg was spread across my waist between my legs. A wrong move and she could kick my intimate spot. Her right hand over my chest was rising every time I in and exhaled, the other one was…in my hair? I could feel the tips of her finger on my scalp and my hair entangled between her fingers. Great. How can I untighten myself from her? I sighed, even though I had to admit, that I liked it, having her laying so close to me... well practically she was laying on me.

I could feel something wet against my chest. Oh great, she was drooling over me. Then she mumbled something. No, it was more a moan. I could feel her fingers tense over my belly and her legs tighten around my…. okay, I have to get out of here before she wakes up and starts asking questions even _I _don't have an answer for.

I didnt plan this. I only wanted to sleep next to her. I didnt think I would wake up, entangled with her. Maybe there was a chance to get up without waking her? Even though that was going to be really hard. How was I supposed to get up, without moving her away from me?

Okay, best way to not wake her, was probably to move very slowly...and if she woke up, I will pretend to be asleep...I thought nervously. I really couldnt imagine her reaction to this situation

Hm, I started moving a bit, but she didnt move an inch. In fact, she pressed herself even more against me. I took a deep breath and and made a big mistake: I looked at her and a pair of saphire blue eyes looked at me. She blinked several times and then she seemed to realize where and on who she was. She jerked back so fast I couldn't believe that was possible. She was now on the edge of the bed and lost her balance.

**Madoka, watch out!** I didn't even know _I _could react this fast, either.

In an instant, I wrapped my arms around her and softened her fall. As a result, she landed on the floor and I was kneeling on top of her.

Ouch. My wrist had hit the stupid bedside table and made a creaky noise, but it wasn't that bad.

We were inches apart, my head was in her neck and her tiny arms around my back. I could smell her scent again. It was mix of jasmine and orange. Unique. Hers.

She was panting so I lifted my head to see her face. Her left cheek was rosy and her mouth was slightly open. She was probably shocked. Her eyes seemed bigger than usual and full of light and all I could think of was– **B****eautiful**

The words came out by themselves. As if another person had spoken them. Quickly I added: **Great job, Mado. Because of your ninja action I nearly had a heart attack. Next time you want to wake me up, you don't put a stunt like that.**

**W-W-what**, she stumbled confused. She was perplex. **What the hell, Ginga? What are you doing in my bed?** She whispered stunned and a bit angry.

Good question, I thought, sighing.

Madoka´s POV

What the hell happened? Was I drunk last night? I didnt remember sleeping next to Ginga at all! My heart beat was increasing explosion-like, at his sight. His hair was completely messy and his eyes flashed amused, as if he knew something I didnt. I noticed, that he wasnt wearing a shirt and he was looking devilishly good...why is he half naked? I nervously tried to recall what happened last night. I remembered waiting for him to return, while working on the couch in the living room. I probably felt asleep on the couch, since I had been tired. But I really didnt recall going to bed with him?

Ginga was like radiator. He literally was too hot against my body, so the heat rose up inside of me. It was like I couldn't breathe anymore. He was too way to close and due to his movements, when he tried to soften my fall from the bed, both of us were laying on the ground. I knew that he only wanted to prevent me from getting hurt. I felt something soft against my left shoulder. Holy moly, those are his lips! He was so close that he could place his lips against my skin. Despite the heat, _that _totally sent a chill down my spine. He raised his head and looked at me and I returned his look, totally awe-struck. My arms were around his bare back. Did he just call me beautiful, right now? No, I must have misheard something.

Then he suddenly had the guts to be cheeky with me, accusing me to have caused him a heart attack with my „ninja action"! Who was the one causing _me_ heart attacks first thing in the early morning? What was he doing in _my_ bed for heaven´s sake?

When I asked him, he avoided looking at my eyes. Instead he got up from the ground and I was left there, still trying to catch my breath. When he reached down his arm, to help me get up again, I only glared angrily at him, but still took his hand. He helped me get up.

**What happened last night? Why did you sleep in my bed?** I asked him once again.

**I- well, Im sorry, okay? I just couldnt help it, Mado.** He scratched his head, in embarrassement, like he used to do back then. I didnt say anything, only folded my arms, waiting for his explanation.

He sighed and took a short moment, before he continued.

**When I returned back yesterday, it was already late... I found you sleeping on the couch, and then...then I carried you to your bed and I eh... well …** He was clearly struggling right now.

I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

**I...eh...I dont know, what made me do this! All I could think of was sleeping next to you! I swear, I didnt have any bad intentions...I missed you so much Madoka and the thought of holding you in my arms again, made me lose every other rational thought...**

I didnt know, what I expected him to say, but I surely didnt expect that. He had been honest with me, I could see that, from the look in his eyes.

**Ginga, I … **, he stopped me before I could finish my sentence. He placed his fingers on my lips, silencing my words. Then he gently trailed them up to the swing of my lips, following the corner of my mouth and put them down to my chin. I was totally captivated by his action and only realized what he was about to do, when he neared his face to mine. I stood there trembling, my heart was beating so loud, that I feared he might hear it.

In the last second, before he could kiss me, I managed to turn my face away. It was harder, than I expected it to me and much to my confusion a part of me was being angry with myself for turning away. He stopped, when he realized, that I wasnt willing to let him kiss me. He didnt say anything.

He only looked at me with a sad expression, as if he got his heart broken. I took a deep breath, since I didnt know what to say. I was feeling so bad and guilty, for hurting him that I felt my heart clench painfully. What was wrong with me? And what the hell was he doing?

**G-Ginga, I- I´m sorry, but I...I just can´t**, I stumbled. Much to my surprise my voice was shaking, as if I had been crying.

I had to tell him! This situation was getting out of my hand. He had to know about me and Tsubasa.

**Madoka, it is okay! I already know... **He said with a dark expression.

**Eh? Wh-what?**

**I know about you dating Tsubasa!**

Madoka´s face turned from red with panic to white with shock. She didnt know what suprised her more, the fact that he knew that, or the fact, that despite him knowing they were dating, he tried to kiss her. Her hand flew to her mouth.

**How...how did you find out? **

**Why do you care? Why didn´t you tell me yourself? Did you really think, you could keep that from me? That I was too dumb to figure out, what is going on?**

**I didnt plan keeping that away from you! I didnt plan anything, okay?**

Madoka resisted the urge to break down into tears. She felt completely horrible. Why did it turn out that way? She didnt know if she wanted to kill that person, that told Ginga about her and Tsubasa or if she should be grateful, that she didnt have to do that.

**You were the one who suddenly disappeared, Ginga. What did you expect? I waited so long for you to come home... I never gave up hope. But eventually I had to move on. I couldnt let my life pass me by...**

These words only spurred on Ginga´s anger.

**Oh, so you just gave up, is that it? You just decided I was a lost case, huh?**

**I waited for you for you five years, Ginga! I couldnt wait**_** forever!**_**! **Madoka yelled.

Ginga sneered at her.

**Well, it sure didn´t take you long to get over me, since you had our good old pal, Tsubasa to comfort you, right?**

Madoka looked at him with a pained expression, as if he had hit her.

He knew, that he was probably being unfair and cruel, but he couldnt help himself. He was too enraged. All this time, he had been searching, hoping for his memories to return, so that he could return to her, only to find out that she had moved on.

**Y-you have no idea...Ginga! You don´t know **_**anything!**_**! Do you think that was easy for me? Do you have any idea how much I suffered?** She screamed at him. She just couldnt take it anymore.

**You can´t bloody leave me for nearly seven years and expect to pick where we left off! It was utter hell for me, living without you! Don´t you even care? Don´t you understand what it was like to me, clinging onto a hope that was breaking by the days?**

His sneer turned into a glare. It had been torture for him, as well. But that didnt mean he had decided to go out and date someone else. He had thought, if she loved him, she would hold on. Looks like dreams and hopes never worked out the way people wanted them to.

**So that means, you go and start dating someone else?** He inquired.

Madoka shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh.

**It means that I couldnt keep holding on forever. How was I supposed to know you were alive? Y****ou never gave me a sign of life...like a call or a letter. I wrote you letters, one nearly every day and that for two years... you gave the illusion that you were gone forever, Ginga...what else was I supposed to believe?**

Madoka knew, that it hadn´t been his fault. He hadnt been able to keep in touch, but he had to see her point too.

Ginga was silent for a moment, pondering all of this.

**I know, that you couldnt hold on forever... I didnt expect you to. But I thought you loved me and I thought that was enough, ok?** He hoarsely confessed.

Madoka grew soft at this, gazing up to his brilliant eyes that had lost their sparkle. He looked very tired all of a sudden, but not the kind of tired that comes from deprivation of sleep. It was the kind of wanted sleep, that only traveler from a distance land experienced, that kind of sleep that isn´t cured by a nap or a night´s rest.

It was the kind of necessary sleep that was from seeing too much destruction and not enough optimism. It was the kind of needed sleep that was from viewing to many starry nights and never a clear path home. That kind of fatigue that seeped into your very bones and seemed to never get away.

**Ginga... I dont know what to say**, she trailed off.

Ginga´s expression changed suddenly into a sorrowful smile. A smile that nearly broke her heart.

**You don´t have to say anything, Mado...and you dont have to worry about me staying here any longer. I will leave today. Im not taking advantage of your kindness any longer.**

Eh? Madoka didn´t know what to say at his words. She felt so terribly confused and sad. It felt wrong that he would leave like that, after their heated argument.

**I won´t leave without telling you this, though,** he added. **You probably already know that, but still...I will say it one more time.**

Madoka was unable to even guess where he was heading with this.

**I love you Mado! I always have loved you and always will love you!** He said with a clear and calm voice, that made Madoka get goosebumps all over her. The honesty in his voice was too much.

He gently took her hand and pressed it lighty against his warm cheek, then he placed a gentle kiss inside the palm of her hand and let it slid back to her side. Madoka felt a huge wave of emotions ran over her. She didnt know what to say or to do.

Ginga left her room. She heard him pack his stuff and even close the door behind him. He really did leave. She was still standing on the same spot, without moving an inch. When her knees suddenly gave out and she felt herself slowly sink to the ground. Tears of shock and exhaustion ran down her face. Madoka felt so numb inside. She cried. She cried, as she hadnt for a long time.

Author´s note: Yeah, I know this chapter ended very depressing! But don´t be sad! There will be more, soon! I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! Thanks a lot for reading! Im really grateful for your kind reviews! Please keep following me! I love you guys :* :* :*


End file.
